Legend of Cephiro, Fate of Earth
by Tuxedo Starr
Summary: Based on the Rayearth OAV plot. The Senshi and Knights have normal lives at last, but when a new threat arises, they must unite to battle a world that needs saving once again . . . Rated for possible violence/language. Please R
1. Legend One: After the Battles

Legend of Cephiro, Fate of Earth  
  
  
  
An Original fanfiction by Prince Nebula (Tuxedo Starr).  
  
AN: This fanfiction is based on the general knowledge of the Rayearth OAV plot. I liked the idea so much that I had to write about it with the Knights we know and love, but I couldn't see it without the Sailor Senshi. Thus, "Legend of Cephiro, Fate of Earth" was born!  
  
I draw from the Rayearth manga and the OAV, and the Sailormoon manga with Anime influences. Japanese names.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Legend One: After the Battles.  
  
Three years ago.  
  
*~* Magic Knights; 15 years old, Ninth grade Inner Sailor Senshi; 18 years old, 12th grade Haruka and Michiru: 20 years old, college. They have just returned from a concert tour in the States. Setsuna: 26 years old in appearance, successful doctor. Mamoru: 20 years old, presently at Harvard Hotaru: 14 years old, Ninth grade  
  
*~*  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki moaned as she fell back onto the beige-carpeted floor of the Hououji sitting room. "Guys, can't we take a break?" she pleaded of her companions. "My head is ready to explode!"  
  
To add a touch of melodrama, she flung her hand against her forehead and whimpered, closing her eyes.  
  
Hikaru Shidou, sitting on Umi's left, laughed heartily as she flung her braid back over her right shoulder. "I have to agree," she said as she shut her science book with a slap. "I think we've studied for those high school entrance exams enough." She looked pointedly across the low table where she kneeled into emerald green eyes shielded by glasses.  
  
Fuu Hououji winked slyly as she opened (yet another) textbook as thick as a dictionary. "But Hikaru," she said, glancing quickly at her blue-clad friend who lay sprawled on the floor, " we have so much more to cover still for today!"  
  
"Oh really?" the redhead asked, barely able to restrain a chuckle as Umi glared at her from beneath her sleeve; "how much?"  
  
"Three whole textbooks!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
The blue-haired girl bolted upright as the two girls fell backwards laughing. Umi glared at Fuu first, who quickly composed herself, then at Hikaru, who was nearly in hysterics.  
  
"The . . ." the redhead laughed, pointing a finger in her glaring friend's direction. Her left hand held her stomach. "The look . . . on your . . . face . . . !"  
  
Umi scowled. "I don't even know why I'm studying with you guys." The tallest girl of the group sniffed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, raising her nose in the air about forty-five degrees. "It's not as if my exams are that important, anyway. I mean, my family has to pay for me to go to TE Girls School, so they have to admit me to high school whether they like it or not!"  
  
"Your parents or the school?" Hikaru asked, a gleam in her ruby eyes. *AN: This is referring to the comment "whether they like it or not!"*  
  
"My par . . ." The bluenette hesitated a moment, then scowled as the redhead began laughing again. With a swift, deft movement, she plucked one of the cushions off the floor and heaved the pink down-stuffed pillow into her friend's face. The short girl's laughter suddenly ended in a muffled "oomph."  
  
"TE Girls School . . . isn't that a branch of the TA School for Girls?" the blonde asked, an amused smile on her face and an inquiring look in her eye.  
  
Umi turned to her more intellectual best friend. "Uh huh," she nodded, her blue hair sparkling in the sunlight that pierced through the open window. "Except that the rules aren't so strict, and there is no set religion."  
  
Fuu nodded. "It must be hard to have to study under the instruction of a set worship."  
  
"I dunno about that," Hikaru piped up as she sat up and hugged the pillow to her chest. "I have a friend who's visited there, Minako Aino, and she said it's a lot of fun!"  
  
"Really?" the two chorused, looking to their friend.  
  
The light of the lion shrine nodded. "She said that she went as a guest of her best friend, who goes there. Said the place was beautiful, the food was good, and a lot of girls admired her." Pause. The girl frowned. "And I quote; 'I kicked ass in volleyball!'"  
  
Umi raised an eyebrow. "What'd she do, break a window?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Actually . . . yeah."  
  
***  
  
"Rei-chan, does this make me look fat?"  
  
Rei Hino rolled her eyes. "No one is going to see it under the graduation gown, Minako-chan."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Minako Aino frowned in concentration as she studied her reflection in the full length mirror of the dress shop. The silver surface threw back the image of the blonde in a tight-fitting, silk dress with an open back that laced up with silky, silver-blue strings. The light blue hue of the garment brought out the girl's sapphire eyes perfectly.  
  
The blonde turned and looked over her shoulder at her reflection before breaking out into a large grin. "Course, being the goddess of love and beauty, I don't think I could EVER look bad, ne, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The gloomy tone of the priestess's voice brought Minako back to reality from her world of flashbulbs and spotlights. The blonde turned to see Rei propping her face up with her hands, elbows on her knees. A worry line creased her forehead as the corners of her mouth turned downward ever so slightly.  
  
"Rei-chan? What is it?"  
  
The girl looked up. Purple eyes met blue ones.  
  
"Odd, isn't it?"  
  
"Nani?" The blonde's eyes reflected her confusion.  
  
Rei sighed as her friend came to sit next to her on the cushioned bench. "Only one more month, Minako-chan. Then, we graduate . . . and I'm scared."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
Rei looked up. "I'm mostly used to taking care of myself, what with my travelling dad and eccentric grampa" she said, looking Minako straight in the eye. "And I know what I want to do with my life. But . . ." A pause, then a sigh. "Things will never be the same."  
  
"Hai. I know what you mean," the blonde replied, rising. Her eyes took one a faraway look, revealing the knowledge hidden away behind the bubbly, airhead exterior. "No more routine, no more just being a kid, no more getting up to an alarm clock to get to school on a regular basis . . ."  
  
Her companion raised an eyebrow. "From what I understand, you got up to the alarm twice during the year." A pause. "Three times, at best."  
  
Minako turned, a mock scowl on her face as she placed her pink-nailed hands huffily on her hips. "You've been talking to Mako-chan and Ami-chan, haven't you?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
As swiftly as the weather, Minako changed moods from mock pouting to glad excitement. "Wasn't it great that Ami-chan got accepted to both Harvard and Stanford?" she cried, clasping her hands together as stars sparkled in her eyes.  
  
"Hai!" Rei said, losing the gloomy look in her eye and the depressed tone of voice. She stood and stretched. "And doesn't she want to take classes at both schools?"  
  
"You know Ami-chan. She's going to Harvard so she'll be around at least one familiar face . . ."  
  
The priestess nodded. "Mamoru-san."  
  
"Mm. And she'll take courses over the Internet offered by Stanford!" She frowned. "At a cost, of course, but her mom's a doctor! She has diamonds in spades!"  
  
"I'm glad for her," Rei said, leaning over backwards to crack her back. "Much more involved than just going to religious training."  
  
Minako's face split into a grin as she tapped her friend on the nose. "Don't sound so sad about it. You want to be a priestess, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, it's just . . . there's so much more out there. I don't know if it's what I truly want to be . . ."  
  
The future actress waved a hand in her friend's direction as if to shoo away the comment. "Don't worry about it. We still have a month till grad, then three months of summer!"  
  
"Yeah." Rei crossed her arms. "Y'know, Minako-chan, I love dress shopping as much as the next girl, but . . . can we go? I've been sitting watching you for two hours now."  
  
"Oh." The blonde laughed, turning to the dressing room. "Sure, Rei-chan.  
  
"I just have three more dresses to try on . . ."  
  
The priestess sighed and smacked herself in the forehead. Hard. "Oi . . ."  
  
***  
  
"AMI-CHAN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ami Mizuno started at the sound of her shouted name. Turning around, she placed the blue book she was reading and looked through her glasses at a very frazzled, very sad-looking, very LOUD blonde-haired girl with pigtails run up to her. A flustered and thoroughly embarrassed Makoto Kino smiled sheepishly as the librarian bent over the desk and hissed in the blonde's direction; "SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Usagi Tsukino turned at the noise and stared at the librarian blankly for a moment before realizing that, yes, she WAS inside the library. The few people sitting at the surrounding tables glared at her as she looked around. "Oops . . ."  
  
She, Ami and Makoto all sweatdropped.  
  
The librarian, a wrinkled, white-haired old lady who couldn't be younger than Rei's grandfather's age doubled, glowered at the blonde behind her pointy-rimmed, black-framed glasses, her makeup-lined eyebrows almost meeting between her eyes. She brandished a finger to her left to the "No Talking Please" sign posted on the wall between two bookshelves.  
  
Satisfied that her work had been completed without having to talk to the lower orders of the residents of Tokyo, the gnarled woman turned and walked into the office.  
  
"Well! If THAT isn't rude!" the blonde declared, thrusting her hands onto her blue-jean-short-clad hips. Her yellow top wrinkled as she hunched her shoulders forward and glared after the departed woman with a death look she reserved only for Rei.  
  
"But Usagi . . . you DID barge in yelling at the top of your lungs . . ." the brunette stammered.  
  
The words struck a wall. Usagi didn't respond at all. She was in full- blown temper-tantrum mode, a talent she had amazingly kept through all the battles and years.  
  
The rabbit of the moon straightened as she brandished a finger toward the open doorway. "Just you wait! When I'm Queen, she'll be the first one I'll go after!"  
  
"Usagi-chan . . ."  
  
A disturbing gleam of insanity lit up the blonde's crystal blue eyes. It was obvious that the stress of high school was getting to her . . . Either that, or she had manga on the brain. Or both. "Mine to command! To CONTROL! . . ."  
  
^^;;  
  
"Usagi! Snap OUT OF IT!"  
  
Usagi blinked, staring up at the brunette in front of her, grasping her shoulders. "Mako-chan?!?"  
  
"Usagi . . ." Mako murmured between clenched teeth, a large sweatdrop adhered to her temple, "people are staring . . ."  
  
The blonde looked around the room. Several people had looked up from their reading to gawk at the commotion the said blonde was making.  
  
"Oh . . . yeah . . . we ARE in the library, aren't we?"  
  
With that, the blonde fainted limply into the tomboy's arms.  
  
Ami glanced sympathetically at the blonde as she removed her glasses. "Poor Usagi-chan. She's been so stressed out lately, what with school and all . . ."  
  
The brunette nodded. "She reminds me of a friend of mine . . . Makura. A real ditz. Fits the blonde stereotype to a T."  
  
With that, she turned and walked out of the front entrance to the library, her friend and savior hanging limply from her arms. Ami gathered her books and followed hurriedly after.  
  
"You have to admit," the blue-haired genius murmured as they burst into the bright sunlight of the Sunday afternoon, "she has matured a lot since eighth grade."  
  
A nod. "I know."  
  
The brunette gazed down at the sleeping face cradled in her elbow. "I wonder if she's matured enough though."  
  
"It IS her last chance to be a child. Before the weight of the world rests on her shoulders, and she has to grow up for real."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Hey! Shorty!"  
  
The pair started and turned as a familiar pair walked up to them. The taller of the two, a blonde dressed in a blue tank top and short white shorts, waved smilingly, her blue eyes twinkling. She was handsome rather than pretty, and at a distance and in different clothes, she could be mistaken for a man. She was the one who had called, her comment directed at Makoto.  
  
The girl on her right was considerably shorter and incredibly pretty, with waist-length aqua-colored hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple dark blue dress, the hem of which swirled around her knees.  
  
"HARUKA! MICHIRU!"  
  
Before Ami or Makoto had a chance to respond, the once-unconscious blonde had jumped from the arms of the brunette and raced to fold the approaching college students in her arms in a giant hug. Michiru Kaioh laughed and returned the hug as Haruka Tenou started, surprised.  
  
"Odango! Where'd you come from?!" she cried, obviously glad to see her old friend.  
  
"Well I . . . I . . ."  
  
A puzzled frown came over the shorter blonde's face before she turned to the other two. "Mako-chan, what were we doing? I know we went to the library, and . . . the last few minutes are a blank for me. When did Ami- chan get here?"  
  
Makoto smiled widely. "Don't worry about it, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Ami sighed, relieved to see that her friend was back to normal and acting eighteen years old again. More or less than usual, that is.  
  
Usagi turned back to the couple, whom she had released from her grasp. "When did you guys get back? I missed you!"  
  
Michiru smiled. "Just now, in fact. We dropped our things off at home, and decided to go for a walk."  
  
"Jet lag, huh?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"How did the tour go?" Makoto asked, coming up to give the new arrivals hugs.  
  
"Quite well," the aqua-haired girl said.  
  
"Michi-chan got four contract offers!"  
  
"Haruka," the violinist muttered, flushed with pride and bowing her head in embarrassment. "Cut it out!"  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
"Congratulations, Michiru-san," the blue-haired girl said as she hugged her friend. "That's great news."  
  
"Oh yeah, and Mamoru sends all his love," Haruka added.  
  
Usagi saddened somewhat at this statement. The fingers of her right hand toyed unconsciously with the heart-shaped diamond and pearl ring on the third finger of her left hand.  
  
Haruka saw this and smoothly changed the subject.  
  
"Anyway, we were just on our way to check out where Setsuna works," the taller blonde said. Michiru looked up at her partner in surprise. Haruka looked at her out of the corner of her eye as she continued, and the violinist nodded understandably. "Who would've known she'd become the most prominent doctor in Tokyo after starting off as a school nurse?"  
  
"You know Setsuna. Unpredictable as the fourth dimension," Makoto put in.  
  
"Ain't that the truth."  
  
***  
  
Setsuna Meioh sighed and propped her elbows on her desk and her face in her hands. The computer monitor blinked silently in front of her, showing a file with so much tezt and appointments on it that she couldn't concentrate on it. So much to do in so little time . . . and to top it all off, she was having the feelings of nausea that accompanied an invader from a different dimension. Not coming now, but soon. Very soon.  
  
"Setsuna-mama?"  
  
The green-haired woman turned in her wheeled chair, garnet eyes probing the figure silhouetted in the doorway. Somewhat short, wearing a black, long- sleeved dress, amethyst eyes that shone inwardly, black shoulder-length hair . . .  
  
"Hotaru. Come in, come in, hime," the doctor said, her shoulders relaxing considerably as she recognized her adopted daughter instead of a huge, tentacled monster bent on wreaking havoc.  
  
Purple eyes studied red ones. "You've been feeling it too, haven't you. The beginning of a new invasion."  
  
The doctor sighed, turning to gaze out the window at her left at the sunlit blue sky. Her eyes were troubled. "Yes," she murmured. "A slight disturbance in the astrophysical boundaries. Not an immediate threat. It's headed toward a different dimension . . ."  
  
"But soon," Hotaru Tomoe muttered as a wisp of cloud covered the sun, momentarily plunging the room into semi-darkness. Her purple eyes shone out of her shadowed face.  
  
"Soon . . ."  
  
And, unbeknownst to anyone on Earth except two women, a shadow moved away through the galaxy to a planet similar to our own . . .  
  
***  
  
"She's dead . . ." the long-haired figure murmured. Her green eyes glinted as tears slid down her cheeks. "Dead . . ."  
  
Pain filled her heart, a pain so deep that it shook the center of her soul. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
A glance around her. Crystalline walls. Bubbles.  
  
Magic.  
  
No way out . . .  
  
"Why?!" she cried, slamming her fist against the wall. "Why have they DONE this to me?!?" A cascade of tears down marble-white cheeks. "I've done nothing wrong . . . and now I wake up and she's dead . . . dead . . .  
  
"Emeraude . . ."  
  
*~*  
  
_End Legend One_  
  
  
  
Gomen, Minna-chan, I know this chapter was kind of . . . well, stupid. But, I hate intros and boring, dragging parts. And I had to set up the story and tell what was going on . . . but, don't we all?  
  
Review! Email me! And if you send me flames and/or hate mail, I will simply ignore them and continue the story through the love and support of others.  
  
The Makura whom Makoto mentions is a reference to my imuoto-chan Makura Koneko, who's as blonde as you can get. Read her fanfictions. They are very well-written and creative! She just needs to get her rear in gear and write more! ^^  
  
Till later, all! Ja!  
  
Tux Starr "All with life were born to die." --Sailor Lethe, Sailormoon Stars  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply. In other words: don't sue me!  
  
Completed July 2002. 


	2. Legend Two: Turmoil and Trepidation

Legend of Cephiro, Fate of Earth  
  
An Original fanfiction by Prince Nebula (Tuxedo Starr).  
  
Hello again, minna-chan! Back for more torture, eh? My fics aren't _that_ bad, right?  
  
Again, this is based off the Rayearth OAV, a continuation of the series with the Sailor Senshi mixed in. But, if you don't know this already, why the hell are you here?!?!? Read the first chapter, for Serenity's sake!  
  
On to chapter two!  
  
  
  
Legend Two: Turmoil and Trepidation.  
  
The present.  
  
*~*  
  
Background:  
  
Magic Knights; 18 years old, Twelfth grade  
  
Inner Sailor Senshi; 21 years old, attending college in various parts of Japan with the exception of Ami.  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru: 23 years old, final year of college. Mamoru is back from Harvard to plan the wedding.  
  
Setsuna: same as Legend One.  
  
Hotaru: 17 years old, Twelfth grade  
  
Inhabitants of Cephiro and Other Countries: Who knows? They're ageless.  
  
*~*  
  
"Seems like I was watching a long dream . . ."  
  
  
  
"What kind of dream?"  
  
"I forgot . . ."  
  
***  
  
The crystal cell.  
  
"It's been so long . . . so long . . ."  
  
Hair as yellow and shining as brightly spun gold floated through the water in a cloud. The girl gazed ahead of her blankly, seeing and at the same time not seeing the endless stretch of azure water in front of her. Bubbles rose soundlessly to the surface, far, far away.  
  
"Why won't . . . they let me out? I've done nothing . . ."  
  
A voice suddenly echoed through the still silence of the water prison. "Princess . . ."  
  
The woman turned, surprised. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Her eyes darkened, grim with power and determination.  
  
"We're friends," the masculine voice murmured from behind the barrier. Three people stood silhouetted behind the crystal. Two identical young women with long hair flanked a taller man with a cape and short hair. They all radiated menace.  
  
"We're here to help."  
  
***  
  
Cephiro. A fantasy land of green trees, floating mountains. Fluffy white clouds against sapphire skies. Happy people and bright smiles. A world protected and stabilized by the wills of the populace.  
  
And a crystal palace, floating above the sparkling ocean. A wonderful building with high arched hallways and grandly decorated rooms.  
  
A short man with a childlike face, clothed in heavily embroidered robes of white and carrying a wooden staff with a carved beast head atop it, sighed as he looked out over this land. A place of true peace and sincere, gentle beauty ever since one young girl had broken the Pillar system with her strong heart. A heart made powerful by the love for her friends and Cephiro, and by the power of fire . . .  
  
Guru Clef sighed sadly as a slight wind blew past his face, ruffling his white hair and whipping the ribbons that adorned his staff about. It had been so long, he remembered. So many years since he had last seen the faces of three girls now long grown up . . . and one face in particular stayed in his mind clearer than the rest.  
  
_Umi . . ._  
  
Another sigh. A single tear slid its way down his left cheek, only to be dried instantly by the wind. A love that was never meant to be . . .  
  
"Guru?"  
  
The most powerful wizard in Cephiro turned to look at the woman who had walked up behind him. "Presea."  
  
The master weapon smith walked up to her respected guide and friend, kneeling and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Guru, what's the matter?" she asked, a glimmer of worry in her eyes.  
  
Blue eyes gazed into red ones. "You miss them, too."  
  
A nod. "Which is no surprise to you."  
  
Clef turned to look back over the sea. "I just want to see her one more time . . . to tell her how I feel . . ."  
  
The wizard's eyes held a distant look in them as his bangs blew in his face, as though he were looking at something further than the horizon.  
  
Presea smiled slightly, sadly. "Umi."  
  
Clef turned, startled. "How do you . . ."  
  
The smith had risen, and now gazed down at the mage with kind, warm eyes. "The way you guarded her when she was here. The way she looked at you." Her eyes glinted mischievously. "The fact that she was the only one not taken . . ."  
  
The wizard raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you referred to the Knights just now as 'her'. Singular."  
  
The wizard started. "I said that?!"  
  
Presea nodded. "You were somewhat dazed."  
  
"I must not have been aware." His eyes slid to look at the ground by his feet. "I have missed them so lately. Not just her, but all three . . ."  
  
Another nod from Presea. "Ferio feels the same way. Perhaps you can talk to him."  
  
Clef looked up again, a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Presea. But I'm sure that we will see them again . . . be it in need or not . . ."  
  
Suddenly, a small rounded red jewel right above his left hand, which held the pole of his staff, began to blink yellow. Clef and Presea looked at it in shock, their heartbreak momentarily forgotten. The wizard's hand clenched on the smooth wood in surprise.  
  
"Guru! What is it?" the smith asked, noticing the worry line forming in the wizard's forehead.  
  
Clef looked at the blinking jewel in puzzlement. "This is the signal for when someone from Cephiro other than myself or the Pillar breaches the gates between dimensions."  
  
"You mean . . . someone is building another Road?"  
  
"Exactly." The little wizard bowed his head, frown deepening. "But . . . why would someone have need of a Road now?"  
  
"Perhaps someone else is summoning the Magic Knights," the smith said, anxious to relieve the guru's worry.  
  
"Yes . . . but . . . if we needed the Knights, surely I would know of it," the white-haired man replied. His eyes widened suddenly. "Unless . . . no, it couldn't be her . . . she has no reason! And she can't get out, anyway . . . she musn't get out, not yet . . ."  
  
"Guru Clef?" Presea cried, worried about the distant, remembering look that suddenly appeared in his horror-stricken eyes. "Who can't get out? Of where?!?"  
  
The master mage snapped out of his trance and stared at Presea. "No time to explain. I must get Mokona."  
  
With that, he barged past the white and red clad woman into the entrance to the palace. Presea followed close on his heels.  
  
***  
  
"I can't . . . do it. It's so hard . . ."  
  
"Yes you can. You have the power. All you need to do is revive it once more."  
  
"But . . . I can't . . . it's been so long. I've lost it . . ."  
  
"Call it to yourself. Pray. Isn't Cephiro a land of the will?"  
  
"I . . ." Emerald green eyes suddenly widened with realization. "I can feel it again! I thought it had gone . . ."  
  
"Good. Very good. Now, direct that power at the Road."  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
A pause. "It won't go any further!"  
  
"Nonsense. A Road can be constructed in mere seconds, if done properly."  
  
"But it's so far away . . ."  
  
"True enough. Perhaps we need help."  
  
"From whom? They all loved them . . ."  
  
"They killed her, didn't they?"  
  
A gleam in the same green eyes. The disturbing gleam of a seriously deranged and unbalanced mind. "Yes . . ."  
  
And singing echoed through the palace.  
  
*** "Mamo-chan . . . Can you say it again?"  
  
"I said it 50 times last night."  
  
"Just once more."  
  
"Last time . . .  
  
"Let's get married, Usagi."  
  
***  
  
Earth.  
  
"All right, Hikaru! One more time, and we'll call it quits!"  
  
"Hai!" a very sweaty and tired Hikaru Shidou cried, positioning herself at the head of the mats.  
  
The gymnastics instructor, a tall, thin young woman with brown hair in a ponytail, peered approvingly at her star student behind her glasses. A small smile lit her face.  
  
"Ready?" A nod from the redhead. "Five, six seven, eight!"  
  
A grunt from the redhead as she ran four steps, braced, and vaulted into the air, flipping once and spinning several times before she landed on her feet. She raised her arms triumphantly, a wide smile lighting her face in spite of the sweat trailing down her skin.  
  
"Good! Very good!"  
  
"Arigato nasai, Sensei," the star student panted as she hunched over from exhaustion. She accepted the water bottle in the teacher's outstretched hand and took a long drink of the cool, refreshing water.  
  
"Hurry. You don't want to be late."  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes. "Oh no, I almost forgot about kenjo (?) practice! Shimatta!"  
  
With that, she turned and fled to the girls' locker room, anxious to change out of her white leotard. The red velvet sleeves, now sticky from sweat, were itching her like crazy the full length of her arm.  
  
I hope I'll be done in time for the meeting with Umi and Fuu . . . she thought, glancing down at her watch.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, Umi, you were excellent today in fencing class!"  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
"The best!"  
  
The blue haired girl smiled at the compliments of her fencing skills. "Arigato, minna. It was nothing, really."  
  
"Nothing! You're the best to come to this school since it was built."  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki smiled at the girls crowding around her as she walked down the high arched hallway. The skirt of the navy blue dress that was her school uniform brushed against the back of her knees. "I'm flattered!"  
  
She adjusted the large light blue bow at her neck, then glanced down at her watch. "Uh-oh. I'm gonna be late to get Fuu if I don't get going.  
  
"Ja ne, minna!" the tall girl cried as she hurried away down the corridor. She made a brief pause at her locker to pick up her things, then hurried out the double doors into the bright sunshine of the late spring day. She sped past the large sign at the front entrance that exclaimed in big black letters: TE Girls High.  
  
***  
  
The sound of the piano drifted past Umi's ears as she approached Sakura Senior High School's choir room. She recognized the melody as one of her favorites, and smiled slightly as she entered through the doors, singing along softly.  
  
Wooden folding chairs lined the floor in front of a large platform that served as a stage. Late afternoon sunlight streamed through the large windows behind the stage, illuminating the girl who sat at the grand piano in the center of the stage. Her fingers flew over the ivory keys, playing the piece perfectly. She rocked slightly to the beat of the piece. So absorbed was she in the music that she didn't notice the blue-haired girl until she had walked next to the stage.  
  
"All you need is love . . . hey, Fuu! Hurry up, we don't got all day! We have to be at the sakura tree in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Fuu Hououji, dressed in a school uniform similar to Umi's except in shades of green, looked up from the piano keys. She continued to play as her emerald eyes met her friend's sapphire ones. "I'll be done in a minute, Umi-chan."  
  
Umi shook her head. "I never thought you'd address me with '-chan'."  
  
A smile from the blonde girl. "I wasn't sure you'd mature at all."  
  
"Hey! You're blonde, you're supposed to be the ditz!" The champion fencer stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. Her companion laughed.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Umi-chan." A gentle melody on the piano finished the song she was playing. A glance at her watch. "We are tight on time, aren't we?"  
  
"Hai! Come on, come ON! We're gonna be late! I haven't seen Hikaru-chan in ages!" the taller girl cried. She grabbed the genius's right forearm in her left hand as she stepped down from the stage and half-dragged her out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up, Mamo-chan! We have to meet up with Rei and Minako in five minutes!"  
  
Mamoru Chiba laughed as his blonde fiancee pulled him down the sidewalk. "Slow down, Usa. The Parlor is right around the corner!"  
  
"But I haven't seen them in AGES! Mako-chan isn't getting back for another week, and Ami, Michiru and Haruka are flying back in a month for Hotaru's graduation! It'll be awesome to have the gang together again!"  
  
Usagi Tsukino pulled harder on her soulmate's arm, and the dark-haired man gave in laughingly. They sprinted around the corner . . .  
  
. . . only to collide with a tall blue-haired girl dragging a shorter blonde in much the same fashion.  
  
Both parties fell with a flop.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Usagi and the blue- haired girl stammered in unison. They paused and stared at one another with identical blue eyes.  
  
"Please forgive us. We were slightly enthusiastic," the blonde in green said from her seat on the concrete.  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Can't say that we weren't. I'm Mamoru Chiba," he said as he stood and helped the girl to her feet.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, Chiba-san. My name is Fuu Hououji. This is my friend Umi Ryuuzaki."  
  
"Usagi Tsukino," the pigtailed blonde bubbled as she pulled the blue-haired girl to her feet.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Umi replied, rubbing her bruised bottom. "Fuu," she sad, turning her attention to her companion, "we're never going to make it on time now."  
  
"Please excuse us, Tsukino-san, Chiba-san," the blonde said, bowing. "We really must be going."  
  
"Of course. We're late as well. It was nice to meet you," Usagi said, smiling.  
  
"Sayonara!" the schoolgirls cried before turning and bolting in the direction the engaged couple had just come from.  
  
"Such nice girls," Usagi said as she linked arms with the man and headed for the Parlor at a steady trot. "Something about them, though . . ."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Mamoru asked, glancing down at her.  
  
"Well . . . when I looked at them, I felt a spark of some kind . . . an aura of power . . ."  
  
"More Sailor Senshi, do you think?"  
  
"I hope not. I've had enough fighting."  
  
With that, the pair entered the glass sliding doors to the Parlor. A call echoed from the back of the café. "Usagi! Mamoru!"  
  
"Minna!" the blonde cried, racing to meet the three people sitting in a booth at the back. "Minako, Rei . . . Motoki?!?"  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan!" the blonde-haired boy said, giving the blonde a wink.  
  
"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" Usagi cried, throwing her arms around her old crush.  
  
"Well . . . er . . ." The former arcade worker shared a sly glance with the blonde young woman on his right. Minako Aino winked.  
  
"She asked me to come."  
  
"We're going out," Minako stated at the same time.  
  
"Really? Since when?"  
  
"A while."  
  
"Three months, two weeks and five days."  
  
Rei Hino, sitting on Minako's right, laughed at the look on Motoki's face. "Never underestimate a woman's records, Motoki. How are you, Usagi?" she asked, giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Great! You guys are still on for the wedding, right?"  
  
"Do you think I'd give up the chance to be bridesmaid for the famous champion of love and justice?" the priestess said, a twinkle in her eye. "I wouldn't miss it!"  
  
***  
  
"There it is. I'm . . . almost there," Hikaru panted as she raced towards the large tree in the center of the park. The branches of the handsome tree were already laden with bright pink blossoms, the petals of which floated to the ground in the breeze. The black skirt of her school uniform billowed behind her as she approached the tree. "I hope I'm not too late . . ."  
  
She reached the tree and sped around it, only to crash into someone. She fell to the ground, as did the two people she had run into.  
  
"This is SO not my day . . . two people twice in fifteen minutes! Are you all right . . . oh, it's you, Hikaru!" Umi cried, sitting up from the ground where she had been lying a minute before.  
  
Fuu stood, helping the others to their feet. "Hello, Hikaru-chan."  
  
"Hi, Fuu! Hi Umi! Sorry I'm late . . ." the redhead said, hugging her two best friends.  
  
"It's all right. We just got here ourselves," the blonde said as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.  
  
"So, what are we doing, Hikaru?" the tallest of the trio asked, tucking her blue hair behind her ear as she stared up at the sky, now orange with the setting sun. "You're the one who wanted to meet us here."  
  
"Well . . . it may sound stupid, but I wanted to make a promise."  
  
"Nani? What kind of promise?" the fencer asked, turning to stare at her friend with wide eyes. Fuu listened, an interested look on her face.  
  
Fuu looked down, her eyes troubled. She clenched her fist. "Graduation is coming soon . . . and after that, I don't know if I'll ever see you guys again." The other two started at the serious tone in her voice. The redhead looked up again, her words and eyes now filled with emotion. "We've been through too much for our friendship to end when we separate for college!" she cried. "I wanted to make a pact here and now, that no matter what, we wouldn't allow anything to separate us or come between us." Her eyes seemed ready to fill with tears.  
  
"I wanted to make the promise on this spot. It's so beautiful," she murmured, looking up at the shower of cherry blossom petals that suddenly fell around them. "And the cherry blossoms bloom every year . . . just like our friendship should."  
  
Her friends looked at her face, beautiful with the strength of her belief. Umi was near tears.  
  
"Hikaru . . . that was beautiful," she stammered.  
  
Fuu nodded, her face a picture of sincere tranquility. "And true. Our friendship will never die. Ever."  
  
Hikaru gazed at her friends. "Friends forever," she said, holding out her right hand, palm up.  
  
Umi grasped it in her right hand. "Friends."  
  
"Forever," the blonde finished, as she placed her right hand over the other two. The friends looked at each other, their eyes full of love.  
  
As if to seal the promise, a storm of pink petals swirled around them, the breeze ruffling their hair.  
  
"Friends forever."  
  
*~*  
  
Cephiro.  
  
The green-haired man looked up from the scroll he was studying in the royal library as the sweet notes echoed through the halls. "What is that?" he murmured to himself, his golden eyes glinting in curiosity. The melody was beautiful, ringing in the air like a crystal bell. It felt as though it were pulling him . . . enticing him to go to its source.  
  
Ferio stood up from the desk and made his way out of the library.  
  
***  
  
Clef's eyes widened in horror as the voice echoed through the palace. "No. Oh, no!" he cried. The little wizard dropped his staff to his side and plugged his ears.  
  
Presea looked at him in bemusement. "Guru, what is it?"  
  
"Presea!" he cried, looking up at the smith in horror. "Plug your ears!"  
  
"But that song . . ." the woman murmured, looking away down the corridor. Her eyes suddenly seemed slightly glazed. "It's just so beautiful . . ."  
  
"Presea! Don't listen to it!"  
  
"Beautiful . . ."  
  
The smith started down the hallway, first slow, then quicker as the song increased in volume. Within seconds, she had vanished down the hallway.  
  
"Presea! NO!" the little wizard shouted, near tears. With a cry of outrage, he grabbed up his staff and transferred himself to the throne room before the song could reach his brain. He kneeled in front of the throne. Sunlight streamed through the high crystal roof, enveloping him in its golden light.  
  
"MOKONA!" he shouted. "MOKONA! PLEASE! COME TO MY AID!"  
  
The shout succeeded in blocking out the singing. The shout became an endless roar as the wizard prayed with all his might to summon the little rabbit-like creature.  
  
"MOKONA! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!  
  
"WE MUST SUMMON THE MASHIN GODS ONCE MORE!"  
  
_She's awakened . . ._  
  
And elsewhere in the castle, cries of shock echoed with the singing as two women and four men burst through the door of a long-forgotten room . . .  
  
"Emeraude!"  
  
*~*  
  
_End Legend Two_  
  
  
  
All right, Minna! I'm doin' GREAT with this story (in my humble opinion!). In case you haven't noticed, the MKR sources are now blending toward the OAV. I don't know much about the relationship between Umi and Clef, but I have caught little snippets here and there about those two, so I figured just include it . . . why not!  
  
One little point: I haven't seen or read the second arc for MKR. If I make mistakes, forgive me . . . I know that Eagle dies in the anime and goes comatose in the manga, but I need him later on, so I'll go with the manga until the part about Mokona being the creator of our world. No. Uh-uhn. Our galaxy was born from the Galaxy Cauldron, goshcrapit! It wasn't created by a cute fluffy bunny . . . er, nevermind.  
  
Reviews, comments and constructive criticism welcome! No flames. I don't need people bashing my creativity just for the heck of feeling above others.  
  
And yes, this chappie is for Makura Koneko, my imuoto-chan, who so kindly *cough* encouraged me to post this next chapter, even though I SHOULD be preparing for school . . . *crosses arms and glares at Makura-chan* Next chapter isn't written as of yet (don't you HATE dry spells? ) but I will post it ASAP! Promise!  
  
Till next time! Ja!  
  
Tux Starr  
  
"If there is hope left in the universe, it can be found here." --Sailormoon, about the Galaxy Cauldron.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY (that means I don't own Sailormoon! Duh!)  
  
Completed July 2002. 


End file.
